goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of twist endings
Twist endings are a staple of the Goosebumps franchise; almost every piece of Goosebumps media has a twist ending. SPOILER WARNING! ''Goosebumps'' * Welcome to Dead House: As the Benson family leaves Dark Falls, Amanda sees a new family moving in, and she thinks she sees Mr. Dawes guiding them. * Stay Out of the Basement: Margaret's father supposedly destroys all of his plant experiments, but Margaret finds a flower that nudges her ankle and claims to be her real father. * Monster Blood: After defeating Sarabeth and recapturing the Monster Blood, Andy is prepared to leave. When she reaches for the can of Monster Blood, it has mysteriously vanished. * Say Cheese and Die!: The bullies find the place where Greg and Shari left the camera and take pictures of themselves. * The Curse of The Mummy's Tomb: Using The Summoner, Gabe pretends he's conjuring spirits. He hears a knock at the door, but learns that it is his parents, who've returned from their trip. * Let's Get Invisible!: After the mirror is destroyed, Max discovers when they are playing catch that Noah (Lefty) is now throwing with his right hand. * Night of the Living Dummy: After Lindy and Kris Powell defeat Mr. Wood, they go inside. There, they find Slappy, alive and waiting for them, asking if the other dummy is gone. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Lucy's parents invite the Timberland Falls librarian, Mr. Mortman, over to their house for dinner. Once he arrives, Lucy's parents transform, revealing that they're monsters, and they eat Mr. Mortman. Lucy and her brother, Randy, are also monsters, but their fangs haven't grown in yet. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: The camp turned out to be a training facility designed to test Billy. Since he passed, his parents get to take him on their expedition to Earth. * The Ghost Next Door: Danny makes it back home, and Hannah is reunited with her family in the spirit world. * The Haunted Mask: After removing the Haunted Mask, Carly Beth goes home and hugs her mother, dropping the evil mask by the door. Her brother puts on the mask and asks how it looks. * Be Careful What You Wish For...: Judith's first wish is for Samantha to fly away. Samantha turns into a bird and, seemingly unaware of her transformation, happily flies away. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: Dr. Shreek is a robot built by Mr. Toggle, and Toggle has been using human hands to play his pianos. Once Toggle is defeated, Jerry stops playing piano and begins playing sports. His coaches compliment his hands, similarly to Toggle. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Grady is now a werewolf, and he gets to hunt alongside Wolf in the swamp. * You Can't Scare Me!: After seeing real mud monsters, Courtney starts bragging to all her friends about how monsters are real. Eddie says that they want to try and scare her again, but they are too scared. * One Day at HorrorLand: The Morris family hitches a ride on a bus and returns home, only to find that a Horror was on the back of the bus, trying to give them passes for next year. * Why I'm Afraid of Bees: Gary decides to try and suck the pollen of a blossom with his tongue. * Monster Blood II: Andy's parents get her a German can of Monster Blood, and Cuddles eats some again. * Deep Trouble: Billy is trying to look for the Mermaid but is attacked by the Sea Monster from the beginning. * The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: One day after the Scarecrows are destroyed, Stanley reads another chant and brings a stuffed brown bear to life. Jodie then asks Stanley which chapter he has been reading. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd gives up his obsession with worms and decides to collect butterflies instead. One night, Todd sees a giant butterfly wielding a giant silver pin in his house. * Ghost Beach: After Jerry and Terri trap the ghosts in the cave, the siblings go back to Brad and Agatha's house, but, when they get there, a dog bursts through the door and barks at the couple, revealing that they are ghosts as well. Once their cover is blown, Agatha asks Brad what they should do to Jerry and Terri. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe and Sari defeat the Prince Khor-Ru and return to their tent. Sari jokingly warns that Nila, as a scarab beetle, could still be after him. Gabe starts to fall asleep until he cries out, "Ouch!". * Phantom of the Auditorium: Brooke finds a copy of a 72-year-old yearbook for her school and sees that Brian — a boy that she had met earlier — was supposed to be the Phantom during the school's first showing of the play. * Attack of the Mutant: Skipper gets a paper cut and finds himself bleeding ink, revealing that the device he was zapped by in the Mutant's headquarters actually beamed him into a comic book. * My Hairiest Adventure: Larry and Lily were born as dogs, but the treatment used to make them human could only be used once per person and was wearing off, slowly transforming them back into dogs. Larry becomes a dog, and his parents keep him around. One day, Larry's parents bring home a baby that has cat-like eyes. * A Night in Terror Tower: Morgred sends Eddie, Sue, and himself back into future. Morgred says that he will now act as the kids' father. Morgred offers to cast a spell to cure the kids hunger, but Sue suggests getting burgers. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Michael finds the flaw in the clock: the year Tara was born missing — because he kicked it off while he was in the past. This means that Tara no longer exists. Michael says he will eventually fix his mistake, but it's unknown when or if he'll do this. * Monster Blood III: Kermit makes Evan shrink to the size of a mouse, and Evan's dog Trigger picks him up. Trigger takes Evan to his parents' bedroom, and the book ends with Evan trying to get his Dad's attention. * It Came from Beneath the Sink!: Kat finds a potato with rows a sharp fangs. It fits the description of the Lanx, a creature said to be the more dangerous cousin of the Grool earlier in the book * Night of the Living Dummy II: Amy and Sara are able to show their parents that Slappy is alive, and Jed charges in dressed as Dennis and cracks Slappy's head open. But it turns out that Jed was sleeping, so that meant Dennis was also alive and actually destroyed Slappy. * The Barking Ghost: Cooper and Fergie get turned into chipmunks. * The Horror at Camp Jellyjam: Wendy tells King Jellyjam's slaves to stop cleaning him and lay down on the ground. Without anyone cleaning him or the capability to pick up the hoses and mops, King Jellyjam suffocates to death from his own putrid smell. Some time after later, the cops from a nearby town find her and Elliot. The cops help reunite the kids with their parents. At their own home, the siblings are confronted by an unhypnotized Buddy who gives Elliot a King Coin. Soon after Buddy leaves, Wendy and Elliot find that their mother has begun boiling brussels spouts, and they confuse the smell of the vegetables for the the smell of King Jellyjam. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: Joe's dad buys a new gorilla lawn ornament that winks at Joe. * A Shocker on Shock Street: Erin and Marty turn out to be robots created by her father to test out the attraction. * The Haunted Mask II: After removing the old man mask, Steve and Carly Beth find Chuck wearing a mask from the shop. He asks them to help try and get it off. * The Headless Ghost: The kids look up at the upstairs window to see the ghosts staring at them. * The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena: One of the Miller children throws a snowball at the other, supposedly freezing them. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark keeps the Shrunken Head, but it then says "Hey, kid! Let me tell the part about the tiger!". * Night of the Living Dummy III: After Zane tells their dad about being in the attic, Trina and Daniel are grounded. As an act of revenge, Trina and Daniel send Slappy home with Zane. * Bad Hare Day: Tim agrees to be apart of Amaz-O's act, but does not realize he will be the new rabbit. * Egg Monsters from Mars: Dana Johnson escapes and returns home. After resting for a while, he lays a gigantic egg. * The Beast from the East: A level three Beast starts a new game of tag, but this time, even more dangerous. * Say Cheese and Die Again: Mr. Saur takes a picture of the entire class with the cursed camera. * Ghost Camp: Elvis' ghost apparently possessed Alex. Elvis pleads with Harry not to tell anyone, saying that he won't sing if Harry doesn't tell. * How to Kill a Monster: The kids find them in the swamp where they are surrounded by multiple swamp monsters lurking in the shadows. * Legend of the Lost Legend: Justin, Marissa, and their father discover that the Lost Legend is actually a scroll telling them that they will be lost as long as they own the document. Mr. Clarke realizes that he is lost. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Shane and Shauna happen to be shape-shifting alies, who eat humans. They are the ones who ate the four missing people. * Vampire Breath: Freddy Martinez and Cara Simonetti go into the basement bathroom and find a bottle of "Werewolf Sweat." After accidentally splashing it on herself, Cara turns into a werewolf. * Calling All Creeps!: Ricky eats one of the cookies and becomes the leader of the Creeps. Knowing that the other students will soon eat the cookies and become his slaves, he begins planning serious changes for his school. * Beware, the Snowman: Jaclyn DeForest reunites with her father, but one of the snowmen asks them if they can go back to the village because it's too cold on the mountain. * How I Learned to Fly: Jack fakes losing his flying powers so he could avoid the paparazzi, and spend more time with Mia. * Chicken Chicken: After seeing Crystal and Cole act like pigs, Vanessa whispers to them "Pig Pig". * Don't Go To Sleep!: Matt's mom happened to have moved all of his stuff into the guest room and Matt is beyond terrified as he starts to decline sleeping there. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: The whole story is actually written by The Blob Monster and is reading it to his friend. His friend suggest that the ending should changed to a happy one. And with that, The Blob Monster changes the ending so that everyone in the story is eaten by the Blob. * The Curse of Camp Cold Lake: Briana reveals that Della had killed her last summer and wants to be Sarah's buddy forever. * My Best Friend Is Invisible: Brent is actually a human who was turned invisible to survive among the aliens that now inhabited the planet. Sammy asks his father if he keep him, but his father says that they better take him to the zoo where he'll get better care, pointing out that humans are an endangered species. * Deep Trouble II: After Billy tells Dr. D. and Sheena that he actually drank iced tea instead of plankton as part of a joke intended for Sheena, she laughs and says they are thinking alike. Then Sheena takes out another bottle and drinks it, but then becomes unsure if she picked the right one. * The Haunted School: Mr. Chameleon takes a picture of Tommy's class despite Tommy screaming "NOOOOO!" * Werewolf Skin: Alex Hunter is preparing to destroy his aunt and uncle's werewolf skins. However, it turns out that Hannah is also a werewolf, and she attacks Alex. * I Live in Your Basement!: It turns out that Keith was the one who was dreaming and Marco comes into the basement and finds him in his inside out form. * Monster Blood IV: Conan eats some of the Blue Monster Blood, and splits into a bunch of mean clones. Tales to Give You Goosebumps Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The House of No Return: Robbie, Lori, and Nathan enter the house in search of Chris. They meet the ghosts in the House of No Return, and the ghosts inform them that Chris was allowed to leave the house because he promised three more kids would enter. * Teacher's Pet: The new teacher is actually a snake in human form who can change back at will. He agrees not to eat them as long as they promise to keep his secret and feed him a mouse a day. Knowing that nobody will ever believe them, they are forced to agree. * Strained Peas: Grace, the new baby, begins talking in an evil voice and commands Nicholas to stop the baby talk and bring her some food. Nicholas realizes that this baby may be worse than the last one. * Strangers in the Woods: Right before Lucy goes to bed, she finds her great-aunt's glasses. She then goes to return them, only to find that her Great-Aunt Abigail is an alien. * Good Friends: Jordan and Ashley are Dylan's imaginary friends. * How I Won My Bat: Mr. Smith turns Mike into a statue and puts him on display in a sports museum. * Mr. Teddy: Gina's old bear is alive. * Click: Seth presses the power button, only to shut off the power of the world. The remote is now out of batteries, meaning he is now alone forever. * Broken Dolls: Tamara receives a package in the mail, containing a doll version of the old woman. Tamara then dares her brother to break it. * A Vampire in the Neighborhood: All of the kids (aside from Helga) are vampires. This results in them attacking her and turning her into a vampire. More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Werewolf's First Night: Brian finds out that he is a werewolf. He transforms and chases the other campers through the woods. * P.S. Don't Write Back: David learns that the camp across the lake burned down thirty or so years ago. He checks the postmark on the letter he found to see it is dated to be from 1964. That must mean the other David should've got his letters in 1964 instead of 1995. The letters were 31 years outdated. * Something Fishy: While Eric is swimming around in his fish tank, his mother and sister come in with a couple of new fish for his tank. Just after Eric's mother places the fish in, she tells Sarah that the fish are Siamese fighting fish, "the meanest fish on earth!" * You Gotta Believe Me!: Without any real proof, Stanley can't validate his tale. The story ends with Stanley claiming that he sees the alien ship returning. * Suckers!: Alex notices a bag of gummy worms sticking out of the trunk on the beach. Jimmy pulls open the lid of the trunk. They do not know that a blob monster is hiding in the trunk. * Dr. Horror's House of Video: Ben learns too late that all of the monsters, including the Lizardman, are not actors, but real monsters. The ending implies that he is eaten by them while Dr. Horror films the scene. * The Cat's Tale: Marla goes home, only to hear the whispered song come back later that night, but now there is eight lives left. * Shell Shocker: Tara travels very deeply into a cave, and comes across a big shell, as promised. However, inside the shell is a huge hermit crab! It grabs Tara in its claws as the little voice from within the smaller shell suddenly cries out to his mother, saying that it has tricked another victim. * Poison Ivy: A giant swarm of mosquitoes invades the camp because they are attracted to the smell of aftershave. * The Spirit of the Harvest Moon: Jenny's dog, Bravo, chases after the ghost boy and scares him away. Bravo then comes back to the door and barks. When Jenny lets him in, the dog looks up, says thank you, and then tells her that it's cold outside. Even More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Chalk Closet: Travis realizes that he's going to spend eternity listening the chalkboard scratching, just like the hundreds of other kids before him * Home Sweet Home: The spider jumps on Sharon's head, Shrinking her down as she now lives in the Dollhouse, saying that its "pretty perfect" * Don't Wake Mummy: Kim is accidentally locked in the basement and soon realizes that the chains are missing and hears a loud thumping noise coming closer to her. * I'm Telling!: Adam gets annoyed with Missy and leaves her in Stone form forever * The Haunted House Game: Johnathan finds out that him and the other kids died back in 1942 from playing the board game and suddenly remembers that they are all ghosts. * Change for the Strange: After she tries on Lizzy's bunny slippers, Jane turns into a rabbit * Perfect School: Brian's parents think that Brian has come home as a perfect child, like a robot, but it turns out that it is the real Brian, who is pretending to be perfect and is secretly trying to break out the rest of the kids. * For The Birds: Mr. Dove turns Kim into a Cat * Aliens in the Garden: Kurt finds that he has a piece of the Alien's uniforms, with the American flag on it, meaning that Kurt is an Alien, and the suggested "Aliens" were actually humans from Earth * The Thumbprint of Doom: Carla never had any real powers and was just playing a trick on her friends Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Pumpkin Juice: The boys come home to realize that Charlie's mom has drank the juice, and is now feeling hungry * Attack of the Tattoo: Jeannie comes to class the next day and sees that the whole class has put on Tattoos of their own * The Wish: Max's final wish comes true, as he is the last child on Earth, and is now caged up as an Endangered species. * An Old Story: Tom goes to school the next day and sees his crush eating prunes that her Aunt packed for her, and he has her throw them out and shares his sandwich with her * The Scarecrow: The kids see that the Scarecrow is looking down at them and smiling. * Awesome Ants: Dave wakes up in a world where they are the ones in an ant farm and are trying to collect food and dig tunnels. * Please Don't Feed The Bears: Sarah's little sister finds a bag of Honey Crackers in Sarah's backpack and Sarah says that she will have her own Cuddle Bear soon. * The Goblin's Glare: Mike finds out that he is in the Goblin's dream and is about to be eaten * Bats About Bats: the girls find out that their parents are Giant Bats wearing lab coats * The Space Suit Snatcher: The alien thanks Laura for her Radio show, but asks her if she could play Rock and Roll. More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * The Haunted Guitar: As Jefferey's fingers start to blister from playing too much, his father comes in and says that now he doesn't have to pay for guitar lessons * Tune In Tomorrow: It's revealed that a girl named Lisa, is watching the events of the story unfold on a TV show called "Life With Elizabeth" * Live Bait: The monster coughs the kids back up, and the old man puts them in a giant jar labeled, "Live Bait" * Something Strange About Marci: Marci is a human scientist, and everyone else (including the narrator) are Orangutans * The Ghost Sitter: The siblings find out that the house the are living in is actually haunted * Fun With Spelling: Libby starts making Kari burp and do back flips, as Lisa thanks Libby. * Matt's Lunch Box: Matt's mom buys him a new thermos with the same design as the lunch box, as it whispers "Boy am I Thirsty" * Stuck in 1957: Shana returns back to 1957, because she doesn't want to go to school with the ugly haircut her mother had given her. * Mirror Mirror on the Wall: Bonnie is switched out with her reflection, and is trapped in the mirror waiting for a chance to escape * What's Cooking?: Out of anger, Diane's Mother starts saying "Chop Suey, Chop Suey, Chop Suey!" Causing the children to cry out in dread. More & More & More Tales to Give You Goosebumps * Don't Sit on the Gronk: Brad sits on the Gronk, only to find out that sitting on the Gronk makes it angry. The large Gronk then sits on Brad. * Nutcracker Nightmare: Finally the curtain falls and the audience applauds wildly. Sam jumps out of her seat, glad that the whole ordeal is over, only to be stopped by Mrs. Boren, who reminds her that it's a two-act ballet. * The Ice Vampire: A ice cobra appears! The sculpture that the main characters had made earlier came to life. Unfortunately for them, Emily's hair dryer just ran out of batteries, so they can't melt it. * A Holly Jolly Holiday: On Christmas Day, Beth's present from Jody is a videotape of The Krusher's wrestling. Beth didn't know he had released a video and gets very excited....until Jody says that it came from The Christmas Shoppe. * Why I Hate Jack Frost: Jared lives with Jack Frost in a cabin. Jared never lived in Arizona. * Marshmallow Surprise: Marsha tells Mrs. Spooner that she really should have let her and her brothers go. The three kids start baying at the moon and open their mouths to reveal fangs. The old woman cries out, "You are werewolves!" and they devour her alive. * Monster on Ice: Jessica takes Max's evil skates. Jessica tells him that she didn't put his skates on. Max breathes a sigh of relief... until Jessica tells him that she put the skates on Stinker. * The Double-Dip Horror: Margot gets very serious and tell Wynona that Bobby Judd was the son of a ski instructor who died on a ski course. He haunts the lodge and tries to lure kids into racing with him. Margot tells her not to worry, the ghost only tries to murder identical twins. * Santa's Helpers: The elves give Beth and Spenser one chance to prove that they are not elves. The kids go back to their house with the elves. They see Diane. Beth and Spenser ask her to confirm that they are all related. Diane says that they are not related, so the elves take Beth and Spenser away. * Attack of the Christmas Present: Jack is cornered by the robot. When it catches him, it tags him and says "You're it!" Goosebumps Triple Header Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 1 * Ghost Granny: After Kelly's family defeats the ghost of Granny Deaver, her "friends" from the cemetery, who are dead rotting corpses, arrive at their house, asking for Granny Deaver. When they learn she isn't here, they decide to come in, and wait for her to come back. * Spin the Wheel of Horror: The Banks family is tricked into thinking that the studio is full of monsters, but after it's revealed that it was just a joke, the Banks family turn out to be real monsters who eat the emcee. * Teenage Sponge Boys from Outer Space: Mac an Becky think that they have successfully rebuilt the Sponge Boys' space ship, but when Mac discovers a stray bolt from the ship in his trash can, it seems that the spaceship wasn't quite fixed, as the ship crashes back into the woods. Three Shocking Tales of Terror, Book 2 * Ghoul School: Liam finds out that his father secretly works for the Police undercover Monster Squad, and is happy that they can finally shut down the Monster School * The Revenge: Cory now doesn't bother Amelia or Isaac anymore since Fluffy keeps him in line * The Mummy with My Face: It is revealed that Ari and Dr. Martinez's plan for an Egyptian-themed amusement park called Mummyland has failed Goosebumps Series 2000 * Cry of the Cat: Alison and Ryan are walking down the street when they see a dead mouse and begin fighting over who gets to eat it, revealing that they are still part cat. * Bride of the Living Dummy: Slappy's spirit seems to have possessed Jillian's body as she tilts her head back and pukes all over her sisters. * Creature Teacher: Marv tells Paul he's hungry, and Paul screams, "you're kidding?" because Mrs. Maaargh acted the same way. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 1: Jack learns that the "meteorite" that he found is actually an alien egg. The egg hatches, and a small Body Squeezer crawls out. The Body Squeezer begins growing rapidly. * Invasion of the Body Squeezers: Part 2: Jack defeats the Body Squeezers, but he finds out that there will be a second invasion of blue Body Squeezers. One of the blue Body Squeezers is hiding in his sister's closet. * I Am Your Evil Twin: The real Monty is sent away, and one of the evil clones is kept. * Revenge R Us: Wade refuses to give the bird back. He instead casts a frog-turning spell on Iris using Maggie. However, Iris does not transform. She explains that magic birds have rules and Wade just broke one. Apparently you can only use a magic bird for three spells in a day. On the fourth spell, the revenge you wish is cast back on the spellcaster, and Wade is transformed into a frog. * Fright Camp: All of the horror was fake, it was being filmed for R. B. Farraday's new movie, but Andrew finds out that he has two more weeks at Fright Camp, implying that the scares have only just begun. * Are You Terrified Yet?: Brad's brother apologizes for not being able to make it to the cemetery (similarly to the ending of You Can't Scare Me). This scares Brad so badly, he vomits. It turns out Brad's brother just said that to get back at Brad! Craig walks home and remarks to the reader on how it turns out he really is brave... even if he is still afraid of the dark. * Headless Halloween: Norband reveals that he never had any intention of letting Brandon live. Norband takes off his mask and reveals his Brandon mask, then he takes another mask off to reveal nothing. Instead of being frightened, Brandon immediately recommends that he and his new dead friends go back into the real world and start scaring people. * Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls: Spencer and Audra get their bodies back just before sunrise, but Spencer gets Audra's and Audra gets Spencer's. * Brain Juice: Nathan and Lindy were only pretending to be stupid so they won't be slaves to the alien emperor and must keep pretending to be stupid in order to return to their normal lives. They also discover Dr. Frank has been drinking the grape juice he gave them eight times a day. * Return to HorrorLand: Lizzy, Luke & Clay get rescued by a reporter and cameramen from Weird Copy. They tells the kids they collected enough to have the Stranges arrested and HorrorLand shut down forever. They leave HorrorLand and head off to Terrorville for the crew need more exciting moments for the reporting. * Jekyll and Heidi: Heidi reads Marianne's diary and finds that she bit her while sleeping. Finally, Aaron asks why she looks so strange and scared (this suggests that Heidi became a werewolf). * Scream School: It is revealed that there were never any real ghosts or monsters. All of the scary occurrences were the result of an elaborate prank organized by Jake. Jake wanted to scare his father to get revenge. * The Mummy Walks: Michael Clarke discovers that Megan double crossed him, and he sees that Emperor Pukrah's sarcophagus is empty, only with a note that says, "THE MUMMY WALKS AGAIN!" * The Werewolf in the Living Room: Aaron Freidus thinks Ben is the culprit and curses him. Later, Aaron wakes up with a bloodstained body and realizes that he is the werewolf. He became a werewolf after he was bitten by a wolf. Once his father finds out, he wants to send him to prison forever. But to save himself, Aaron bites his father, turning him into a werewolf! * Horrors of the Black Ring: Beth gets the ring off, but then Amanda gets a hold of it. * Return to Ghost Camp: Dustin successfully crosses the river, freeing all of the spirits at Camp Full Moon... But he slowly realizes that he doesn't know where he is or how he can get back across the river — because the tree branch he initially used to cross broke off and landed in the river itself. * Be Afraid – Be Very Afraid!: The Children get another card game from Mr. Zarwid called, "Be Afraid". * The Haunted Car: Mitchell's parents discover that The Car never ran on a battery, so maybe now they will believe Mitchell. * Full Moon Fever: Robbie and Alesha both deduce that Mrs. Eakins is responsible for them still being beasts. It turns out that the "Cure Bars" that they got from her actually said "Curse Bar". Now they are permanently cursed. * Slappy's Nightmare: Slappy wakes up from his nightmare but finds that his nightmare is about to come true, as Jimmy has Wally with him. Jimmy looks over the papers included with Wally and reads the curse. * Earth Geeks Must Go!: Jacob, his sister, and his father land on a planet that looks like Earth. However, they soon find out it is inhabited by lizard people. * Ghost in the Mirror: Early in the book, Jason finds a threatening note on his new mirror. He thinks that the note is warning him that his mirror is dangerous. It turns out that his mirror is evil, so he has to destroy it. Later, a giant worm comes out of his new dresser draw, and the worm claims to have written the note. ''Goosebumps HorrorLand'' * Revenge of the Living Dummy: Britney hears Slappy voice crying out from underground. He says, "I’ll be back, Britney. I’m a BAAAAAAD boy!" ** Enter HorrorLand: Britney and Molly's parents go missing. The only thing that the girls are able to find in their room is a camera with a picture of Slappy in it. *Creep from the Deep: Billy, Sheena, and Dr. D. all make it back to the realm of the living, but when they turn on their radio, they hear the voices of pirates chanting. ** Enter HorrorLand: Billy, Sheena, and Matt approach a mirror. After only looking at the mirror for a short amount of time, the boys realize that Sheena has become invisible. * Monster Blood for Breakfast!: Matt notices that his ivy plant is reach out a tendril towards Bradley. Since Matt is mad at Bradley, he chooses not to say anything when he sees the tendril slowly wrap around Bradley's leg. ** Enter HorrorLand: When Matt and Billy looked into a piece of the mirror Byron had, they see Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy riding a Carousel that was covered in flames. * The Scream of the Haunted Mask: Carly Beth manages to remove the Haunted Mask. While Carly Beth is holding the mask in her hand, the mask's mouth begins to move. The mask says, "You’re my favorite, Carly Beth. See you next Halloween…." ** Enter HorrorLand: Carly Beth and Sabrina get lost in the woods as night is beginning to fall. The girls hear wolves in the distance and footsteps nearby. Suddenly, a dark figure leaps out at them... * Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz: There is a image on the Robby's computer screen that shows Dr. Maniac saying that he and the other villains will be waiting for Robby in HorrorLand. ** Enter HorrorLand: Before leaving with Carly Beth and Sabrina, Robby picks up the gold token. * Who's Your Mummy?: Abby gives Granny Vee a bit of a mummy's organ. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids go to the Bat Barn, and Abby finds a flyer for the Mirror Mansion. Inside the Bat Barn, the kids are swarmed by bats, and they cannot find Byron. * My Friends Call Me Monster: After dinner, Michael's mom brings out a cake. Michael begins eating it. Michael's mom mentions that the cake was made by Mrs. Hardesty, and Mrs. Hardesty had used some "special eggs" while making the cake. The eggs will turn Michael into a monster. ** Enter HorrorLand: A third Horror with no name tag shows Michael a mirror. Michael is sucked into the mirror. Michael reawakens in Panic Park. * Say Cheese — and Die Screaming!: Julie has a plan to destroy the evil camera; make the camera take a photo of itself using a mirror. Julie places the evil camera in front of a mirror and uses a coat hanger to push the camera's shutter button. When the photo develops, Julie sees that the camera has duplicated itself. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids' stamps grow in size and begin shooting out purple tendrils. The stamps slowly wrap around the kids. * Welcome to Camp Slither: Boone hands Heather a snake for her birthday. The snake then speaks. ** Enter HorrorLand: The kids learn that the Purple Rage is working with Dr. Maniac, and the kids deduce that all of their enemies were working together as a part of a group revenge plot. * Help! We Have Strange Powers!: Jillian and Jackson get another note from Madame Doom that welcomes them to HorrorLand. ** Enter HorrorLand: Luke and Lizzy say that they are not working for the Horrors, but Jillian reads their minds and determines that they are lying. * Escape From HorrorLand: The kids think that they have escaped the Midnight Maze, but multiple Horrors inform them that they are still in Panic Park. The kids are then confronted by The Menace, and he says that the kids can never leave Panic Park. * The Streets of Panic Park: All of the Very Special Guests, Lizzy, and Luke escape from Panic Park. Once Lizzy is back at home, she looks though her suitcase and finds Slappy. Slappy smiles and asks if Lizzy is ready to start a new story... * When the Ghost Dog Howls: Andy is called back to Chiller House. * Little Shop of Hamsters: Sam is called back to Chiller house. * Heads, You Lose: Jessica is called back to Chiller house. * Weirdo Halloween: Meg returns to her house to find the Other Meg in her bedroom. * The Wizard of Ooze: Marco is called back to Chiller house. * Slappy New Year: Ray is called back to Chiller House. * The Horror at Chiller House: The children escape from Chiller House, but sometime later, the shop re-opens. ''Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors'' * Claws!: Mickey sees a store called Mouse Heaven. He is able to find and purchase his once deceased pet mouse. * Night of the Giant Everything: Bugsy kisses Steven. * The Five Masks of Dr. Screem: Monica and Peter defeat Belladonna, but now she and her brother own the five haunted masks. * Why I Quit Zombie School: Matt was then transferred to a school for vampires. * Don't Scream!: When Jack answers the phone the bully that has Jack's watch is now digital which means Emmy has an actual body. * The Birthday Party of No Return: Laura was the one behind the plan the whole time, and she heads off to sports camp, leaving Lee and Corey behind. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted'' * Goosebumps Wanted: The Haunted Mask: Before Devin is forced into the open grave by Mrs. Barnes so that her deceased son Haywood would have a new friend, the masked Lu-Ann rushes into the pumpkin farm looking for him. Upon seeing the other two, Lu-Ann attacks and fights Haywood in a fit of rage. However, Haywood proves too powerful for her and prepares to drop her into the open grave until Devin rams and sends Haywood back into the grave while saving Lu-Ann from falling. Mrs. Barnes jumps in after her son, and Lu-Ann manages to remove the mask because of Devin's "act of kindness". In the next day, Polly capitalizes on the events of last night by having kids visit her house and pay an admission of $5 to see William's ghost. To make the event more scary, she wears one of the Unwanted masks William was guarding to jump out and scare the patrons... * Planet of the Lawn Gnomes: It turns out that Jay and all his neighborhood are robots programmed by the Gnomes to serve them. It is also revealed that Jay's true name is Pul-Mar. But when Jay returns, home, Mr. Phineas, Jay's dog tells him they have to return to Earth. Jay tells his dog that now he knows that he's not human. But then, Mr. Phineas asks, "Who are you going to believe? Them... or your dog?" * Son of Slappy: Jackson Stander sees Slappy talking with Rachael, revealing that they have been working together, but Slappy catches Jackson eavesdropping on them. * How I Met My Monster: Bean, his family and friends, along with the inhabitants of the Sternom house turns out to be also a monster. Bean likes his new life as a monster, because now he can get his revenge against the bullies. * Frankenstein's Dog: After the fake Victor Frankenstein is destroyed, the true one tells Kat he is actually into clones. Then he suggests that he could clone Kat, but then she and her uncle burst out laughing. * Dr. Maniac Will See You Now: Richard decides to live in the Comic Book World forever, leaving his family at the Real World. However, his bratty little brother is also stuck with him for failing to escape out the trapdoor in time. As he pesters his older brother on how they'll now live, Richard then laments on the fact that they'll never grow older in the new world. * Creature Teacher: The Final Exam: After Tommy defeats Mrs. Maaargh, she is replaced the next day for a two-headed monster named Mr. Baaargh, who declares that, at the end of the camp, he is going to eat two kids instead of one. * A Nightmare on Clown Street: Ray can't get off his clown make up. * Night of the Puppet People: At the talent show, it turns out that Anna and Maria actually followed Ben to Eduardo's house, and then they were turned into puppets, winning the talent show. * Here Comes the Shaggedy: Mr. Andersen tells the kids that they're moving again to New York, but Kelli and Shawn say that it's a lot more exciting in Florida. * Lizard of Oz: It turns out that Kate and her family are lizards, and that secret was kept from her, for her whole life. ''Goosebumps Most Wanted: Special Edition'' * Zombie Halloween: After the zombies are lured back and barricaded inside the basement trapdoor, Kenny manages to save his Halloween party by convincing his guests that the invading zombies were just costumed high school kids they hired to make the party more scarier. As the party livens up again, Trevor and his parents enter the basement. Trevor brings up how he and his family were suspected of being zombies and clarifies that they're instead vampires. The family then attacks the guests. * The 12 Screams of Christmas: The ghost of Flora decides to live with Kate, because she hates her family for not rescuing her, and because Kate saved her. * Trick or Trap: Mickey finds Rita in his house. He asks her how she escaped, but she says she didn't. Scott then sees that his sister has a gold tooth. It looks just like the one that Lillian had... * The Haunter: Benjamin can still control Sammy's mind. When they passed through the door of life and death together, it linked their minds permanently. ''Goosebumps SlappyWorld'' * Slappy Birthday to You: After Slappy brings to life the army of broken dolls, Molly's doll Abigail also comes to life, and says the spell, which makes Slappy stop down, Ian and his family celebrate, but Abigail is still alive, and wants her new slaves to go make her lunch. * Attack of the Jack: When Uncle Jim wakes up, he talks to Violet and Shawn like the whole thing never happened. * I Am Slappy's Evil Twin: It was revealed that Snappy was pretending to be nice. * Please Do Not Feed the Weirdo: Ferber accidentally caught Jordan instead of the monster. * Escape from Shudder Mansion: Riley presses the reset button starting the whole night over again. * The Ghost of Slappy: Annalee has made a good deed to Slappy not Shep Mooney. * It's Alive! It's Alive!: * The Dummy Meets the Mummy!: TV Show * The Haunted Mask: Same as book. * The Cuckoo Clock of Doom: Same as book. * The Girl Who Cried Monster: Same as book, albeit extended. * Welcome to Camp Nightmare: Same as book. * Phantom of the Auditorium: Same as book. * Piano Lessons Can Be Murder: The ghost of Mr. Toggle's piano teacher forces him to practice for eternity. * Return of the Mummy: Gabe starts packing to go home as the Mummy's hand sneaks into his suitcase and Sari offers to give him a hand. * Night of the Living Dummy II: The girls think that Jed was the one who killed Slappy, as the rest of the family joins them in the living room. The girls find out that Jed was sleeping and finds that Dennis is also alive. Dennis then says that "it's good to be back in the family again". * My Hairiest Adventure: Same as book. * Stay Out of the Basement: Same as book, only multiple flowers claim to be Margaret's father. * It Came from Beneath the Sink: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die: The bullies find the camera and take their picture, unwittingly freeing Spidey. * A Night in Terror Tower: Same as book, except the Executioner managed to seize back one of Morgred's stones. * The Werewolf of Fever Swamp: Same as book, except Grady isn't shown transforming. * Be Careful What You Wish For: Judith wishes to be admired by everyone, and Clarissa turns her into a statue. * Attack of the Mutant: Skipper becomes the Colossal Elastic Boy and says "Stretch It!" and laughs. * Bad Hare Day: El Sydney turns Tim and Amaz-O into rabbits and starts using them in his act. * The Headless Ghost: Duane and Stephanie find the head of Andrew and find out that Seth and Otto are ghosts and they escape from Hill House. It then turns out that years later the house has been put up for sale and Otto is showing the house to the couple, saying that they will be very happy there. * Go Eat Worms!: Todd starts a fishing hobby and is pulled into the water by an unseen fish. * You Can't Scare Me!: Courtney talks to the monster long enough for the sun to dry it out and gains even more attention. Eddie and Hat are grieving on a bench when the Mud Monster reappear and attacks them. * Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes: One of the lawn gnomes attacks Mr. McCall and turns him into a lawn gnome and places him in Joe's lawn. It also causes them to lose the contest. * Ghost Beach: Same as book. * Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns: Same as book. * The Haunted Mask II: Carly Beth and Steve Boswell throw both masks into the fire and they burn up. The kids go into the kitchen but the Haunted Mask has returned, but it is then buried in the lawn by Steve's dog. * Let's Get Invisible: Same as book, except the mirror puts itself back together. * Scarecrow Walks at Midnight: Mark destroys the scarecrows by shredding them in the Thresher. The next morning, Stanley reads another incantation unintentionally, bringing the thresher to life and it runs towards the family. * Monster Blood: Same as book, except Evan is shown getting on a plane to meet his parents, and it is revealed that a small piece of Monster Blood was in his suitcase, and it begins to grow. * More Monster Blood: Evan goes into the back to grab his jacket and finds a giant ant under it. * Vampire Breath: The kids find out that they are vampires and that Count Nightwing is their grandfather. They then go to their room and sleep in their new coffin bunk bed. * How to Kill a Monster: Same as book. * Calling All Creeps!: Same as book. * Welcome to Dead House: The family escapes Dark Falls and pulls over to pick up Petey. But it turns out that Petey is now dead and turns gray. * Don't Wake Mummy: Jeff goes to the front door to find the mummy's cat standing there and it attacks him. * The Blob That Ate Everyone: Zack is able to make the Blob disappear and bring his best friend Adam back * Night of the Living Dummy III: The kids and Rocky defeat Slappy by blowing him up. The kids then say goodbye to Zane, and Zane turns his head to face directly behind him and says that he'll see them soon. He then turns his back back around, meaning that he is still part dummy. * Shocker on Shock Street: Same as book except the robot Erin and Marty attack Mr. Wright, presumably killing him. * My Best Friend Is Invisible: Same as book except this time Sammy and his parents attack Brent, presumably with very malicious intent. * The House of No Return: Same as book. * Don't Go to Sleep!: The Reality Police corner Matt in the attic and say that the fun is just beginning as the attic door shuts. * Click: Same as book. * An Old Story: Tom finds that Jon ate more baby food, and it turned him into a baby. Tom tries to get him to eat a prune cookie again but Jon refuses. * The Barking Ghost: Cooper's brother is turned into a chipmunk, and now Cooper's body has a squirrels mind. * One Day at HorrorLand: Same as the book, except they don't make it home. The horrors put a chip on their car, giving them control of it, and causes their car to hang off a cliff. * The Haunted House Game: Noah and Annie are revealed to be ghosts, but Nandine and Jonathan beat them by rolling a 7. Nadine and Jonathan escape from the house, but the little girl lures in new victims. * Perfect School: Same as Book. * Werewolf Skin: Same as Book except Hannah doesn't attack Alex. * Awesome Ants: Same as Book. * Bride of the Living Dummy: The spirit of Slappy possesses Harrison and says that "Harrison isn't here anymore" and laughs maniacally. * Strained Peas: Same as book. * Say Cheese and Die — Again!: Mr. Saur accidentally takes his own picture which shows him bald. He suddenly starts to lose his hair and the entire class starts laughing at him. * Chillogy: Karl slides out of the vacuum as the kids think that they've destroyed him and he laughs maniacally. * Teacher's Pet: The kids think that Blakenship won't be "bugging" them anymore, but the mutant fly Blakenship says "You got that wrong" and smiles evilly. * How I Got My Shrunken Head: Mark says that his Aunt will turn the two adults and Karen back to normal size when he turns 16 and gives them a small piece of a sandwich. * The Ghost Next Door: Same as book. * Cry of the Cat: Alison and Ryan's adventure turns out to just be a film they've made, but Ryan is still part cat and Alison finds him eating a mouse in the kitchen, as Ryan says that he loves a good twist ending. * Deep Trouble: The fish people turn Ritter into a fish creature as well, as the fish people are cured of their mutations. Film * Goosebumps (film): After Zach thinks that Hannah is locked in the book forever, R.L. Stine reveals a few days later that he wrote her back into reality and burns her manuscript. Stine then walks down the dim school halls and hears his typewriter typing something. He looks to see the typewriter typing "The Invisible Boy's Revenge". It's revealed that the Invisible Boy evaded capture and he presses his hand against the glass and Stine screams. * Goosebumps 2: Category:Lists